Swinub
|backcolor= |name='Swinub' |jname=(ウリムー Urimoo) |image=220Swinub.png |ndex=220 |evofrom=None |evointo=Piloswine |gen=Generation II |pronun= SWI-nub |hp = 50 |atk = 50 |def = 40 |satk = 30 |sdef = 30 |spd = 50 |total = 250 |species=Pig Pokémon |type= / |height=1'04" |weight=14.3 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Snow Cloak |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50%♂ }} Swinub (Japanese: ウリムー Urimoo) is a / -type Pokémon. Swinub is known for its ability to pick up a scent from miles away. Biology Appearance Swinub is a tiny, Pokémon with a pig like nose. It is tan with brown stripes running down it's fur. Swinub has feet, but its fur hides them completely. Swinub are known for scurrying across the ground, and bumping into things accidentally. Appearances In the Anime In the anime, Dawn acquires a Swinub she met in Mr. Backlot's garden, after it saved her and the group's Pokémon from Team Rocket. This Swinub eventually evolved into a Piloswine and then into a Mamoswine two episodes later. Now at this stage, it has acquired gigantic strength, but has also become very aggressive towards Dawn and her Pokémon. Dawn is still eager to train it, however. As revealed in the Pokémon Anime, Swinub has an enormous appetite. Evolution Swinub evolves into Piloswine at level 33. Game Info Game Locations | goldsilver=Ice Path| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Ice Path| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Icefall Cave| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 217| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 217, Acuity Lakefront| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Ice Path| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Breed Piloswine or Mamoswine| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Swinub| gold=It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.| silver=If it smells something good, it dashes off to find the source of the smell.| crystal=It uses the tip of its nose to dig for food. Its nose is so tough that even frozen ground poses no problem.| ruby=Swinub digs for food by rubbing its snout on the ground. Its favorite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This Pokémon occasionally digs out hot springs.| sapphire=Swinub digs for food by rubbing its snout on the ground. Its favorite food is a mushroom that grows under the cover of dead grass. This Pokémon occasionally digs out hot springs.| emerald=It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames.| firered=If it smells something good, it dashes off to find the source of the smell.| leafgreen=It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.| diamond=Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it.| pearl=In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.| platinum=It has a very sensitive nose. It can locate mushrooms, berries, and hot springs buried under ice.| heartgold=It rubs its snout on the ground to find and dig up food. It sometimes discovers hot springs.| soulsilver=If it smells something good, it dashes off to find the source of the smell.| black=It has a very sensitive nose. It can locate mushrooms, berries, and even hot springs buried under ice.| white=It has a very sensitive nose. It can locate mushrooms, berries, and even hot springs buried under ice. }} Trivia *As seen in Hot Springing a Leak, Swinub are able to smell out hot water straight from the source. **This, however, is canon only for the anime, and might not be faithful to the games. Category:Ice Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon